Talk:Heads or Tails/@comment-205.209.83.52-20141021171923
Here's my take: Zebeleizis - Bracket Champ Hey, a champ! Great addition for new to intermediate players, and decent SF fodder for the adanced. Nothing to complain about here! If you need him, it won't be completely unaffordable to get him. And if you don't, well then you've got something to trade. Steorhans - Points prize rouge Um.... yeah. Cool demon dog sprite. But that's where coolness ends. If you are a new player and you need a rogue... this one will fill a spot while you are after better. And there are much better out there to be that new players can get into in an affordable way. This one is relegated to agi superfuse fodder. Which means he will be cheap and plentiful on trade day. Best to bite the bullet and unload at whatever price. The longer in time you get from this event, the harder it will be to unload this kind of unit. Why? People are going to primarily be after him as super fuse fodder. Next event will bring other things to draw traders' short attention span. Toss this hot potato (or build him up for agi superfuse) as soon as you can. because once the music ends, you run the risk of this thing hanging in your collection like a bad cold. Hassenrijden - Paid Build Pretty awesome looking warlock with a 1cd skill. At this point not sure if his skill is natural or magical based. So watch this one carefully on the boards and this wiki for folks to figure out. Either way he is pretty cool and a great add for any band. But if the attack portion of his skill is magic based, then his value will be even greater. Like other paid builds, your best bet to assemble the mass of R's that will be released while the getting is going. I had lots of success building Anahita this way. Arapynka - holy smokes she topless! I'm a man. And a TCG veteran. In other games there is a phenomenon that I call the "Girl Card Bump". A sexy, hot girl card is coveted by pre-pubescent players and your general horn dog. As a man, I always use my manly-6th sense to gauge whether a particular unit might get the girl card bump. But I've never paid attention to DOT for this principal because...well... my man-sense does not operate in 8-bit. This guru is a 1CD vampiric powerhouse. In its own right, this thing is awesome and a great add for dungeon, raid, and siege castles. That alone will give this one great trade value (translation: don't trade it for garbage noobs!). Can anyone help us out here? I'm uncertain if the girl card bump exists for DOT because of its 8-bit retro style. But if the bump exists in this one... then the value on this thing would sky rocket. Because... come on... she's pretty much naked. A brown bag special, for sure, but also running around Texel ready to rub them things in your face! Overall: PvP is ever popular, and this one will not disappoint. The rank reward and the bracket reward are awesome and decent respectively. That all adds up to competition, so you should expect to shell out some nux to earn your spot on the leader boards. If you've got a decent set of rouges with some back up, you can expect to spend on order of 200-250 nux for low silver. Trade Smart, be Patient, have fun! -Plithy